Nullify
Nullify can counter particular FX, or perhaps even any FX . You can't nullify innate FX. Make an attack roll to hit the target. If you overcome the target's Will resistance or the FX's rank +10 (whichever is higher), you successfully nullify the FX. If you are targeting the subject of an FX rather than the FX’s user, make your check against the FX's rank + 10, not the user's Will. If you succeed, the targeted FX turns off, although the user can re-activate it normally, albeit with 1 Penalty to the FX's ranks. If you succeed by 5 or more, the FX can be reactivated with 2 Penalties. If you succeed by 10 or more, the FX can be reactivated with 3 Penalties. If you fail, you do not Nullify the FX and trying again against the same subject increases the target's resistance by a Cumulative +1 per attempt. The cost per rank determines what you can counter: * 1 point: Counter any one FX of a particular descriptor at a time (fire FX, magical FX, mental FX, etc.) or a single FX of any descriptor (Inflict, Mind Control, Teleport, etc.). Choose the affected descriptor or FX when you acquire the FX. * 2 points: Counter all FX of a particular descriptor (such as fire or magic) or type (like attack or sensory FX) at once. Choose the affected descriptor or type when you acquire the FX. * 3 points: Counter all FX at once. This level of Nullify is available only with the Gamemaster's permission and may depend on the nature of FX in the setting. Extras * Affects Insubstantial: Nullify does not require this extra to affect insubstantial targets, or the Insubstantial FX itself. You can attempt to nullify the FX of insubstantial targets normally. * Alternate Resistance: Nullify may require a Fortitude rather than a Will resistance to represent an effect resisted by the subject's physical fortitude rather than strength of will. * Area: An Area Nullify effect works on all targets in the area. Make a single FX check and compare the result against the opposed FX checks or Will Resistances of the targets. Targets lacking any FX you can nullify are, naturally, unaffected. * Extended Duration: If Nullify's duration is increased above instant, any countered FX is suppressed and cannot be re-activated until the duration expires. The user of the countered FX may spend a hero die to gain a Will check to recover use of the ability. If successful, the FX can be re-activated. * Effortless (+1/rank): Trying again does not grant your opponent a Cumulative modifier to subsequent attempts. You can retry a Nullify attempt an unlimited number of times. * No Resistance: You automatically Nullify FX with a rank equal to or less than your Nullify rank with no opposed check. * Nullifying Field (+0/rank): Rather than targeting a specific individual, you can Nullify FX in a Narrow or Wide Area around you as one action. This is a combination of the Reduced Range (-1) and Area (+1) modifiers. Some characters have a Nullifying Field as an Alternate FX of Nullify. Some Nullifying Fields also have the Extended Duration extra. * Randomize (+0/rank): Rather than being countered, the effect(s) targeted by your Nullify acquire the Uncontrolled flaw and go out of control (as dictated by the GM). * Selective: If you can Nullify multiple FX at once, this extra allows you to choose which are nullified and which are not. * Selective Attack: If you have an Area Nullify effect, this extra allows you to choose who in the area is and is not affected by it, nullifying some targets and not others. Flaws * Side Effect: If you fail to nullify an FX, you might suffer some kind of “backlash” or similar side effect. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Trait FX